


Sunburn

by sayonide



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, beach, does this count as, guess it does bc im tagging it rip, just the bees having a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonide/pseuds/sayonide
Summary: From somewhere inside my headWell bravely I fought off the monsters beneath her bedPillars of post-war books supported my frame of mindWhile she memorized the pages that I tried to not hide behindShe took my hand in hers and whispered her love for meBeach day, ft. an important talk.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> c  
> comfort ship,,
> 
> also; same universe as 3 rounds i just heard one line by owl city and immediately had to write

"Where are we going again?"

Yang laughs, giving her a light shove. "Nope," she replies, reaching back over to hold her arm. "Can't trick me this time. We're not far now, just a few more minutes." Blake lets out a hum and steps a little closer. 

"You know, you never told me why we're going somewhere," she points out, and Yang lets out an awkward laugh. 

"What, you don't believe that I just wanted to be with you on our day off?" Yang accuses playfully, to which Blake tilts her head to smirk in her general direction.

"Right. A day off, where we could have been inside after going out on a mission, with camping, in the woods."

Almost immediately, a soft wave of heat hits Blake's face, and Yang huffs out a plume of smoke. "You... Fuck. Yeah, sure. I'll explain when we get there."

A few minutes later, Yang stops dead, and curls her hands around Blake to push her into position. She reaches up to untie the bow wrapped around Blake's eyes, holding it up to her face after. 

"You ready?" She asks, and Blake nods, almost dislodging the makeshift blindfold in her movement. "Alright, then. Close your eyes."

With that, she pulls the bow away completely, and automatically smiles at the quiet gasp that Blake lets out. She turns around, eyes meeting Yang's, looking at her in absolute disbelief. 

"How did you even find somewhere like this?" She breathes, and Yang shrugs. Blake laughs at it incredulously, shoving her lightly. "Come on! How did you find a beach like this in _Vale_?!" 

Yang grins and wiggles her eyebrows in response. "Magic," she jokes. "Now go play, I know you haven't been to one since before Beacon at the _least_." 

"...Wait. No."

"No?"

Blake turns back around to poke a finger into her chest. "No. You still haven't told me why you brought us all the way out here. You promised me answers."

"Well, technically I never promised-"

"No. You said you would, come on, why are we out here. And today, of all days?"

Yang sighs, and looks down. "Wish I could lie to you better," she mutters. "I just... I know you've been having a hard time. Nightmares, and all." Blake tilts her head at this in confusion, and Yang had to make a conscious effort not to break the mood with how _adorable_ it is. "You move around more," she says instead. "Shakes my bed. I don't know how noticeable it is, just that it's been hard. And you talk about your home sometimes, how it was on a beach."

The next breath she takes comes out with smoke, and her face goes red. "I guess I wanted to give you a day off, to relax somewhere similar to home. So... I went searching. I found this place right before our last mission, and I've been waiting to show you since then."

Blake lets out a soft _oh_ , and reached forward for her hand. "You didn't have to do this," she says, and Yang shakes her head. Hard. 

"Yeah, of course I did," she starts, but she's interrupted again.

"No. You didn't. But... You did it anyway. Just because you thought it was right." She pulled the hand in hers closer, cradling it against herself. "How much time did you spend on this, Yang?"

Yang looks to the side and mumbles something out, keeping it too quiet for even Blake's ears, already tucked in a hat to prevent her from hearing the ocean, to pick up on, and she frowns. 

"Yang."

When there's no response, she sighs. "Yang... I know you care about others, and I'd never ask you to stop. But you have to take care of yourself, too. You'll burn yourself out like this."

Yang shrugs again. 

"You were sad," she responds. "So I tried to make you happy. That's all there is to it."

Blake pressed a hand against her cheek, pressing closer, until their forearms pressed together and she was looking Yang in the eyes again. "You know that that's not going to happen," she accuses softly. "Don't hurt yourself to make someone else happier."

Yang reaches up to squeeze her hand, and leans forward before pushing her away. "Look, this wasn't supposed to turn into a sad day, alright? We can talk later. This time, I promise. You go and enjoy the beach."

Blake gives her one final glance before letting go of a hand and using the other to pull Yang along behind her. 

"Alright, then. We might as well make the most of this day. Did you bring sunscreen?"

* * *

"How did _you_ get a sunburn?!"

Yang throws her head back and cackles from where she's sitting on Blake's bed. "I'm not immune to flaming balls of gas, Blake!"

"No, but you _light yourself on fire_ on a _daily basis_!"

"That doesn't mean I don't burn! How do you _not_ have a sunburn?!"

"Aw, come on. Where's the faith? I grew up on Me- on a tropical island. This heat is nothing."

Yang pouts at her, and then straightens up as she seems to think of something.

"So?" She asks. "Other than my back getting wrecked, how was today?" It sends a soft smile automatically shooting up onto Blake's face, and she sits down onto the bed next to Yang. 

"It was great. Thank you."

Yang beams at her and bumps their heads together. "That's all I hoped for," she chirps, but when she moves again to shuffle through their homework, Blake reaches out to grab a clear patch on her arm.

"Wait." 

Yang glances back over her shoulder, confused. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk about that. You promised."

Still confused, Yang settles back into the bed. "What? What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

"At the beach," Blake says. "You told me we'd talk about this when we got back, and we're back now. How long did you spend looking for that spot?"

Yang glances down, shuffles awkwardly, and mumbles out, "...Just about every night."

"Yang..." 

She leans over, bumping a shoulder against Blake's. "It's _fine_ , I promise. Classes are easy now anyway, and it was worth it."

"Was it?" Blake presses. "Was it, really? Because all I see is you, destroying yourself."

She shoots her head up, looking at her disbelievingly. "Of course it was worth it! Did you not have a good time? Because all _I_ saw is that you _did_ , and that's what I've been going for ever since we started talking. That's all I wanted out of today, and that's what I got."

"What you got was a few hours worth of payoff for _days_ of keeping yourself awake," Blake shoots back, before huffing out a breath and saying, softer, "It's not worth it if it hurts you. I can't be the cause of that."

"I just wanted you to be happy," Yang protests, weaker. 

"What makes me happy is _you_. Not... You, destroying your health. Yang, you need to understand. You don't need to show me a beach to make me _happy_. Especially if it hurts you to do so."

Yang shuffles on the spot before sighing. 

"Yeah. Alright. I just... You were hurting. And I couldn't do anything. So I went, and I tried to do something, because that's what I always did when Ruby was sad, or hurt, or just angry for whatever reason." She reaches over to smooth down the back of Blake's hair. "I wanted to fix things for you. And it's not like I can just go in and give you the right chemicals, so I figured... Y'know. Maybe I can do it outside. Do something to help."

Blake stares at her for a second, slowly leans over, and presses her face into an unburnt spot under Yang's mess of hair. 

"I love you," she tells her. "You know that? I really fucking love you, and I wish you wouldn't do this to yourself. You just... You're so used to staying strong, and being so good to everyone. Please, just let us be there for you too. You don't have to care for everyone alone anymore."

Yang's eyes well up with tears, and she curls her arm around Blake, willing her aura to work on the burns faster so she could squeeze properly.

"I love you too," she whispers. "No more doing stuff alone."

Blake shakes her head. "You don't have to stop immediately. I'd never push you to do that. Just try. To come to us."

Yang pulls away slightly to smile down at her. "Only if you do the same?"

"Yeah. I will, too."

She leans forward to bury her head in Blake's hair. "Thank you. You're like... The bee's knees."

Blake's ears spring up, whapping her lightly on the cheek, before she speaks.

"Does that make you the cat's meow?"

**Author's Note:**

> we ignore both what sunburn is about and the entire latter half of the song.  
> and the line in question was "Implying that she's the bees knees and I am the cats meow"
> 
> ur not any less for not meeting another person's goal <3 take breaks when you need, stand up and stretch if you haven't in a while
> 
> also i don't know how ao3 editing works but if all of my works show up at once im so fuckin sorry, im just adding in some edits


End file.
